WarioWare: Touched!
Virtual Console (Wii U) Nintendo 3DS (digital download) |genre=Action |modes=Single player |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo DS, Virtual Console (Wii U), Nintendo 3DS |media= |input= }} WarioWare: Touched!, known as Sawaru Made in Wario (さわるメイド イン ワリオ Sawaru Meido in Wario, literally "Touching Made in Wario") in Japan, is a Nintendo DS game, and the fourth game in the WarioWare series. The game contains microgames are based on touching the touch screen with the stylus. There are several characters in the game, and each one has his or her own style of microgames, a concept introduced in its predecessor, WarioWare: Twisted!. New major characters, Ashley and Red and Mike, are introduced in this game. In addition, the game includes many "mix characters" - characters whose games are taken from normal characters. Besides the microgames, the game also includes special souvenirs, similar to its predecessor, won by achieving certain tasks (like scoring a certain amount of points in a specific game). Like WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! and WarioWare: Twisted!, the music and sound effects were taken from Wario Land 4. The game was released in December 2, 2004 in Japan. In North America and Australia, it was actually released before WarioWare: Twisted!, and with Europe not getting WarioWare: Twisted!, in terms of chronological release dates specifically to these regions, it is the third game in the WarioWare series. The game was re-released as a Wii U Virtual Console title in North American, Japanese, and PAL regions in April 2015. My Nintendo members were able to redeem the game as a Nintendo 3DS-exclusive DSiWare download for 1,000 Platinum Points from March until July 2016.WARIOWARE TOUCHED! AVAILABLE AS 3DS DOWNLOAD FOR MY NINTENDO MEMBERS. GoNintendo. Retrieved March 17, 2016. The DSiWare version is currently unavailable, with no indication whether it will be re-introduced via My Nintendo at another point in time. Story Wario is walking down a street after having proudly stolen a Game Boy Advance and Game Boy Advance SP, but then he suddenly trips and drops both systems down a manhole. The Sewer Guru then flies up from the hole holding not only the two handheld systems but also a Nintendo DS, and he asks Wario which one he dropped. Wario replies, "Gimme all of 'em!" and lunges at the Sewer Guru, knocking both of them down the manhole. After a brief scuffle Wario emerges with the Nintendo DS. Wario immediately notices that the handheld has two screens, but finds it more peculiar that there are no buttons. Not knowing how to play it, Wario loses a Whack-a-Mole minigame and shakes it angrily, thinking that the device does not work. However, the stylus flies out into his hand, and Wario suddenly realizes that he must use it to tap the bottom screen. He wins the minigame and then realizes he could make double the profit out of this double-screened apparatus, and so he uses it to make touch-style microgames. Gameplay , in action.]] WarioWare: Touched! plays very similarly to most games in the WarioWare series: players play a randomized grouping of very small, short minigames (called "microgames") within a small time limit and a very brief set of instructions. Periodically, the game speeds up the microgame, thus shortening the time and making it more challenging and pressuring to complete the microgames within the time limit. Players start with four tries every time they start a stage. If they lose a microgame, they lose a try; when players lose all four of their tries, the game ends and players must start over from the beginning. Players earn points for every microgame that comes (winning or losing the microgame does not factor into points gained); at the fifteenth point, players play a boss microgame, which is considerably longer and more challenging than a typical microgame. One major change made to WarioWare: Touched! compared to previous games is the duration of the microgames. In WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$! and WarioWare: Twisted!, every regular microgame started with a length of 8 beats (with Orbulon's microgames in both games being half the current BPM and Fronk's games in WarioWare: Twisted! being double of it). WarioWare: Touched! does away with the concept of microgames having a standardized length, as every microgame in a set are of a different duration and are longer on average than those in the previous games. A unique feature of WarioWare: Touched! compared to other WarioWare games is the touch screen and microphone feature of the Nintendo DS. WarioWare: Touched! does not make use of any of the face buttons (except to pause and a few souvenirs); as such, all inputs by the player are received via touch on the touchscreen or blowing into the microphone. Characters and stages All characters in WarioWare get their own microgames. Below is a list of the characters and stages. The first set of microgames the player must complete is always Wario's set. As the player completes more stages, more characters appear in the Games menu. Finally, each stage automatically ends after the player completes the boss stage, but subsequent playthroughs of a stage are continuous, with microgames becoming more difficult after completing a boss stage, until the player has no more tries. Players can get more tries by completing a boss stage, but the maximum number of tries is always four. Characters from microgame sets do not introduce any new microgames or any specific touch control, but they mix up microgames from previous employees as described. Main stages Microgame sets Supporting characters 4.1 and 4.2 WarioWare Touched.png|4.1 and 4.2 Alien Bunny.png|Alien Bunny Art and Decko.png|Art and Decko Bridget the Baker.png|Bridget the Baker Dinosaurswariowaretouched.png|The Dinosaurs DribbleandSpitz WWTouched.png|Dribble and Spitz Garbage boy.png|Garbage Boy Ken the VJ.png|Ken the VJ Mona's Animal Friends.png|Mona's Monkey, Pig, and Elephant Numchuck.png|Numchuck the Monkey Ashley and Red story WWTo.png|Orbulon Pizza Joe WWTouched.png|Pizza Joe The Pork Loins.png|The Pork Loins Rocky the Reporter.png|Rocky the Reporter Sal Out.png|Sal Out SammyRai.png|Sammy Rai Jimmy T. prologue WarioWare Touched.png|Scratchy the 'Fro Bug The Security Dudes.png|The Security Dudes ShadowandShuriken.png|Shadow the Dog and Shuriken the Falcon Vanessa.png|Vanessa Locations Each of the character's stories take place in various locations in Diamond City. 9-Volt's House2.png|9-Volt's House Ashley's MansionWTo.png|Ashley's Mansion Club Sugar screenshot WarioWare Touched.png|Club Sugar Diamond Broadcasting System.png|Diamond Broadcasting System Downtown Diamond City.png|Downtown Diamond City Dr. Crygor's Lab.png|Dr. Crygor's Lab Dr. Payne's Dental Clinic.png|Dr. Payne's Dental Clinic The Hawt House.png|The Hawt House WWT KatAnaHouse.png|Kat and Ana's House Mona Pizza.png|Mona Pizza The Sweet Spot.png|The Sweet Spot WWT ToyExpress.png|Toy Express Wario's House.png|Wario's House Objects These are objects that appear in the main story and/or play a role of some sort. Dribble and Spitz Taxi.png|Dribble and Spitz's taxi Mona's Scooter.png|Mona's Scooter NastyGarlic.png|Nasty Garlic Orbulon's Oinker.png|Orbulon's Oinker TUNA.png|Tri-phonic Undulating Nanobot Automaton SK8 and 36 Volt-Man.png|SK8 and 36-Volt Man Wario Bike Touched.png|Wario Bike Wario Bomb.png|Bomb Microgames There are a total of 190 microgames in WarioWare: Touched!. Each WarioWare employee has twenty normal microgames (Wario has twenty-one microgames) and a boss microgame. Microgames are categorized by how they are played; for example, Wario's microgames involve tapping or poking objects in the screen, Mona's microgames involve making cutting motions, Jimmy T.'s microgames involve rubbing the screen the right way, and so on. 9-Volt and Wario-Man are the only two employees that mix up differing microgame styles in their microgame mix. Souvenirs Souvenirs can be unlocked in a random order by completing tasks like getting 30 points on a stage or playing all microgames. Souvenirs can both be stored in Games and in the Toy Room. If stored in Games, souvenirs can be found quickly, but amount of souvenirs the player can store here is limited. If the player wants all the souvenirs at one place, the souvenirs can be stored in the Toy Room. Below is a list of the souvenirs. Note that in the European, Wii U Virtual Console, and 3DS versions, Mona Pizza cannot be unlocked, since players must have a copy of WarioWare: Twisted!, which was not released in Europe and that the game reads very specific data from said cartridge, in the Game Boy Advance slot on the Nintendo DS in order to unlock it. However, it is still present in the game's data, and European players can still play the game if it is present in a copied save file of the game. Toy Room 1 Toy Room 2 Regional differences As with most WarioWare games, WarioWare: Touched! has undergone significant localization differences, which vary region to region. Some changes are simple as a name change while others have complete graphical overhauls. Stages *The names in the skyscraper for Wario's stage is removed in the European versions of the game. *In Mona's stage, whenever the player wins a microgame, the "HIT" is changed to a heart in the European and Chinese versions of the game. Likewise, when players lose the microgame, "MISS" is changed to a broken heart. *Dr. Crygor in his stage is silent in American versions of the game for most of the intro, after he states he wants to test the machine. In other regions, however, he talks more. The dialogue was added back in for the DSiWare download version. *In 9-Volt's stage, the Japanese and Korean versions of the game displayed points as "pts.", the American version displayed points in full, and the European version displayed points as "point(s)". The DJ turntable for the Japanese versions of the game has the name "Ninevolt" displayed on it, the American versions of the game features "Nine-Volt", and the European versions of the game has no name on the turntable at all. *During Jimmy's intermission, Japanese versions of the game has a jug of milk. It is replaced by a carton of milk in localized versions of the game. *In localized versions of the game, the touch screen guitar in Mona's stage is changed to match the sprite on the top screen. Microgames *In Big Bang, the Japanese versions of the game has 大 ("big") written on the mountain, which is a reference to a Kyoto festival known as Gozan no Okuribi. The character is removed in localized versions of the game, alongside the mountains. *In Power Chord, the words "GiG" on the drum set are present in the Japanese versions of the game. This is changed to a picture of a face in localized versions of the game. *In Washed Up, the girl has black hair in Japanese versions of the game. Localized versions changes the color to red. *In Steel Chef, Japanese and Korean versions of the game displayed "OK!" when players complete the microgame. All other regions changes the text to "SWEET!" *In Middle Management, the head and body of the tower is completely redesigned in localized versions of the game. Localized versions changed the head from the Japanese version to that of a clown, and the body was changed from a body with red, white, the Japanese character, 愛 ("love"), with bunny legs, to a body with multiple colors and patterns with boxing gloves. *In Hookin' Up, the words in localized versions are changed to more casual lingo (from "Mad about you!" in Japanese versions to "Whassup baby?" in localized versions). European versions also lack the small "To be continued..." box on the lower right hand corner. *In Feeling Saucy, in level one, the omelet that is featured in Japanese versions of the game is changed to french fries in localized versions of the game. *In Corrections Officer, the thick "100" in Japanese and Korean versions of the game is changed to an A+ to American and European versions of the game, while the Chinese version of the game has a thinner 100 and the Chinese character, 分 ("point"). *In On Strike, all three matchboxes are changed in localized versions of the game. *In Sweet Nothings, the person on the left is replaced by a cat in Korean versions of the game. *In Pushing Buttons, the controller featured in Japanese, Chinese, and Korean versions of the game is a Famicon controller, while the American and European versions of the game features an NES controller. *Japanese versions of the game have a microgame called Famicom Tantei Club 2 in 9-Volt's microgame set. It is replaced by Metroid in localized versions. *In Gunslinger, the music is played differently in localized versions of the game compared to the Japanese versions of the game. The American, European, and Korean versions of the game also removes the tutorial on the top screen, though the Chinese version has the tutorial from the top screen and the same music effects as the Japanese versions of the game. Other *The title screen in Japanese and Chinese versions of the game is yellow, while American and European versions are orange. The Korean versions have a slightly more orangish yellow color. *Japanese versions of the game exclusively featured a souvenir called "Touch Doll", where players tap a photo for various effects. It was replaced in the international versions with They Hunger. *European versions of the game are at some points not localized. Despite the game cover in Europe is yellow, the game's title screen and the menu icon are still orange (while in Japanese editions of the game, the title screen and icon are yellow). Also, in the explanation of the microgame Gold Digger, the series' first game is referred to as WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!, while the European title of it is WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania. The game also uses American spelling and grammar in all English versions of the game. *In Japanese editions of the game, the music that plays when a boss game is announced is the same as the Speed Up music, while other editions of the game have original music. Staff WarioWare: Touched! is developed by Nintendo SPD Group No.1 and Intelligent Systems. As with most WarioWare games, Yoshio Sakamoto alongside Ryoichi Kitanishi produced the game. As the original WarioWare's team was busy on WarioWare: Twisted!, newcomer Ryuichi Nakada was the chief director of Touched!, while Goro Abe, Taku Sugioka, and Teruyuki Hirosawa were the game's other directors. Development Around the time WarioWare: Twisted! was in development, the team was presented with the Nintendo DS, who thought the touchscreen and the stylus were a perfect match for developing a WarioWare game.Iwata Asks: WarioWare: Smooth Moves As the series core staff was already busy with WarioWare: Twisted!, the team split, and the game was primarily developed by staff new to the series. Producer Yoshio Sakamoto had to scramble to find a director for the project.Iwata Asks: Yoshio Sakamoto's GDC '10 Keynote. Nintendo. At the beginning, there was a lack of unified awareness among the new staff to "what made WarioWare funny" and as such, WarioWare: Twisted!'s staff was transferred to WarioWare: Touched! following the completion of the title to help complete the game for the Nintendo DS's launch. The game was developed in a very short period of time, five months, and was released relatively alongside of WarioWare: Twisted!.Kikizo: Nintendo R&D1 Interview April 7, 2006. Video Games Daily. Reception Critical reception WarioWare: Touched! has received generally positive reviews from critics. Aggregate sites Metacritic and GameRankings has given a score of 81 based of reviews of 54 critics and a score of 81.83% from 63 critics respectively.[http://www.metacritic.com/game/ds/warioware-touched! Metacritic score for WarioWare: Touched!] Metacritic. Retrieved October 9, 2015.[http://www.gamerankings.com/ds/920757-warioware-touched/index.html GameRankings score for WarioWare: Touched!] GameRankings. Retrieved October 9, 2015. As with most WarioWare titles, it is praised for its addictive nature, its quirky and bizarre theme, the replaybility and the intuitive use of the touchscreen and other features of the Nintendo DS. The most common criticism is that the game is very short, where it can be fully beaten within a few hours. IGN writer, Craig Harris, has mostly praised the game, who gave the game a score of 8.5 out of ten, but commented that WarioWare: Twisted! is a superior game to WarioWare: Touched!. However, he ended with saying, "Wario Ware Touched! may be an incredibly brief experience, but it's still one of the top titles in the Nintendo DS library. At the very least it gives a great insight into gameplay ideas that the touchscreen and dual-screen handheld's capable of, even in these quick and extraordinarily brief five-second shots."Harris, Craig (February 11, 2005). [http://www.ign.com/articles/2005/02/11/wario-ware-touched Review of WarioWare: Touched!.] IGN. Retrieved October 9, 2015. Stuart Reddick, from Nintendo Life has given the game a 9/10, who greatly praised the game and commented on "how simplicity can still lead to stunning gameplay." and called it one of the best titles on the Nintendo DS.Reddick, Stuart. (June 14th, 2006). [http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/ds/warioware_touched Review of WarioWare: Touched!.] Nintendo Life. Retrieved October 9, 2015. Sales As of April and June 2007, WarioWare: Touched! has sold 2.15m units worldwide as reported by IGN.Casamassina, Matt (July 25, 2007). Nintendo Sales Update IGN. Retrieved October 9, 2015. Awards The game has received an Editor's Choice award from IGN.IGN Editors' Choice Games. IGN. Retrieved October 9, 2015. (dead link) Quotes *''Wario here! No offense, but you stink! My Touch Training stage is guaranteed to make you 138 percent less pathetic!'' *''Just drag stuff. Even you can do that.'' (Ashley) *''Wow! That was some serious funkitude.'' (Jamie T.) Pre-release and unused content An unused place-holder character sheet can be found in the game's data, most likely serving as a template for the overworld character sprites. Some place-holder graphics for souvenirs serve a similar purpose. TEST_BOSS is a microgame used for testing boss microgames. It is simply Quite Puzzled, but with a different name. BREAK_ELEVATOR is an unused intermission scene for elevator characters (the bear characters). It is a blank pink screen for localized versions of the game, but Japanese versions of the game has Japanese text that translates to "Taking a rest! BREAK!". Glitch Three microgames in Kat & Ana's set are impossible to complete on some first-run Japanese DSes. The lines in Bright Idea and The Proud, the Fuse cannot be drawn while the flashlight in Midnight Weirdo blinks on and off.WarioWare: Touched! bugging out (dead link) Nintendo provided replacement copies for those affected, and the glitches were corrected for later printings of the game. Gallery Wario WWTouched art 2.jpg|Wario Mona WWTouched artwork.jpg|Mona Ashley WarioWare Touched.png|Ashley Dr. Crygor WWTouched artwork.jpg|Dr. Crygor Mike.jpg|Mike Media References to other games *Various games: 9-Volt's microgame mix references various retro Mario games, including Super Mario Bros., Mario Paint, and Donkey Kong 3. *''Mario Paint: Wario Paint is a souvenir that is based on this game. The main theme is also a playable music in the Turntable souvenir. *Wario Land 4: Some of Wario's voice clips and other sound effects are recycled from this game. *WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!: Gold Digger reappears as a microgame, including in Game Boy Advance format. *WarioWare: Twisted!: Souvenirs, which are introduced in this game, make a return. The souvenir, Mona Pizza, plays the same song in Mona's story microgames. References in later games *WarioWare: Smooth Moves: Dr. Crygor uses his design from this game rather than his original design. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Lose Your Marble and Blowin' Up appear as one of the random microgames in the WarioWare, Inc. stage. Ashley's and Mike's songs also appear as separate music in My Music. Various character artwork also appear as stickers in this game. *Game & Wario: The minigame Ashley features a cover version of Ashley's original theme song. The boy and the girl from Hookin' Up occasionally appear after clearing a Patchwork puzzle. *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U: Ashley's song returns as a selectable music in the Gamer stage. Names in other languages References Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:2004 games Category:2005 games Category:2007 games * it:WarioWare: Touched! de:WarioWare: Touched!